


Shrek

by MsNessandLanky



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Beaches, French Fries, Hamburgers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNessandLanky/pseuds/MsNessandLanky





	Shrek

One day Shrek was enjoying his time in his swamp because hey he's Shrek. Sadly for him, this peace would be ogre, as suddenly out of nowhere Dry Bowser came falling from the sky, landing right on top of Shrek. The green ogre popped out of the bone Dry Bowser's skull being on his head as he snatched the skeletal reptile's head, looking at him oddly.

"Aye, laddie, what was that for?" Shrek asked as he glanced down at Dry Bowser's head, for which he held in his big green ogre hands.

Dry Bowser sighed as he rolled his small orange eyes within the dark eye sockets of his skull. "Oh, that usually happens... no idea why, it gets pretty annoying..."

Suddenly thunder boomed as the sky got dark, with lights suddenly it began pouring hamburgers and french fries. Shrek simply stood there as he shrugged and snatched the burgers and fries with his mouth, munching them with no problem as Dry Bowser used his dark magic to reconstruct his bony body, with the reptilian then taking his skull and attaching it to his body.

Later on, Shrek and Dry Bowser were at a sandy beach, spotting an active volcano that was spewing out lava constantly, with the burgers and fries still falling from the dark stormy clouds above it.


End file.
